


I'll Be Home For Christmas

by Coffeebles



Category: Markiplier Egos, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Christmas songs, Gen, christmas softness, i was listening to Ethan's cover while writing this oops, the song is I'll Be Home For Christmas by Michael Buble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-16 05:23:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13047360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coffeebles/pseuds/Coffeebles
Summary: It’s that time of the year. Despite Dark’s hard exterior, there’s a bit of softness that lies underneath.





	I'll Be Home For Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> this is the first time I'm posting my writing online in long time so I hope it's not terrible lmao

_I’ll be home for Christmas_

Dark was sipping a mug of hot chocolate that Bim had forced into his hands. His eyes gazed up and down the tree as a record player played soft holiday music. The tree was covered with an assortment of ornaments and colored lights. Each of the egos had received an ornament unique to their personality; Dark’s was long, black, and covered in glitter. At the top of it all was a golden star. It shimmered in the chandelier light, standing proud like a cherry on top.

Despite Dark firmly stating to keep the holiday celebration to a minimum, Wilford insisted on bathing the manor in decorations. Each of the bedroom doors had its own wreath hanging on it. There was tinsels, lights, and ribbon everywhere you looked. He had even gone through the effort of putting displays and decorations outside. Everyone seemed to enjoy it, so Dark held his tongue.

_You can count on me_

"Admiring my hard work?" a sly voice asked from the doorway to the common room. Dark pushed away his small smile and replaced it with a stiff line. He looked over at Wilford, who was leaning against the wooden framework with a smirk.

"The ornaments don't have a connection--they're random," Dark said. "It's hard to look at."

"You keep on eyeing it, though, eh?" Arms crossed, Wilford strutted towards Dark. "There's something missing from it."

_Please have snow and mistletoe_

Dark raised an eyebrow. "It already has so many ornaments, it's about to fall over. What else could it possibly need?"

"You really are uncultured, aren't you?" Wilford let out a hearty laugh. "The presents."

_And presents by the tree_

Dark took in a sharp breath, a scowl on his face. "We are not wasting time on gift giving."

"Too late!" Wilford grinned, pulling on his suspenders. "Google and Bing already ordered gifts, and Yandere liked the idea, so we are giving presents."

"Then don't get any for me." Dark stared into his cup of hot cocoa.

_Christmas eve will find me_

"Oh, lighten up, Mr. Grinch," Wilford said. He put a hand on Dark's shoulder, causing the demon to tense. "I know you may find this hard to believe, but people like to be happy around Christmas. You should try it--you might like it."

"There is work to be done," Dark said, glaring at Wilford.

"There's also such thing as overworking yourself. A break would do you good."

_Where the love light gleams_

The two met eyes for a moment. While Dark's eyes were cold and solid. Wilford's were filled with shining life. Some of that light leaked into Dark, though he would never admit it. The life and joy Wilford felt was sweet like honey to Dark. Maybe too sweet at times, but it still caused the demon to be taken aback.

"If you ever decide to loosen up a bit," Wilford said, "feel free to join us in the festivities." His hand slipped off of Dark's shoulder. Just as fast as he had arrived, he was leaving. He paused at the doorway, and looked over his shoulder at Dark. "Oh, and I did get you a gift. You're not allowed to turn it down." Then he was gone.

_I'll be home for Christmas_

Dark heaved a sigh as he watched Wilford exit the room. He shook his head. "That man prioritizes such a sickeningly sweet holiday over our important work."

His eyes wandered back to the glowing tree that towered above him. The tree radiated with a warm, cozy aura. If the tree had a face, it would be smiling. It reminded him of memories long lost. The corners of Dark's lips turned up in response. 

"Well," he said, "maybe I can let it slide."

_If only in my dreams_


End file.
